


Tachanka/Kapkan ficlet collection

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Each chapter is a different story, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: A recopilation of all the small Tachanka/Kapkan ficlets I've written (and will write) on Tumblr. They can be both SFW and NSFW, it will be indicated in the name of each chapter, for easier navigation. (Just like in  theglazkan ficlet collection
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Secret (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous said:** Kapkan going to doc cause he has a sore throat and doc finding out the back of his throat is bruised from ahem 'activities'
> 
> As soon as I read that prompt, that screamed Tachanka/Kapkan too me!

Kapkan woke up to a pleasant warmth and a nice feeling of tiredness. Not the kind you felt when getting too little sleep after working yourself ragged, no. It was the pleasant achiness of having indulged in a night of intense sex, and some drinking too. 

Instead of checking what time it was, he basked in the lazy sensation of snuggling closer to his partner, who was still snoring. Tachanka’s arm was slung over his middle, trapping Kapkan in a close embrace, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he wished it was their day off, so they could sleep until late, or wake up and have lazy morning sex. 

Last night had been amazing, and Kapkan felt faint stirrings of arousal just by thinking about it. Perhaps it had been the alcohol, or the way they had been dancing together, but Kapkan had felt the urge to sink to his knees and worship his teammate’s cock. It was messy, and he ended with drool and cum dribbling over his chin, but he didn’t mind much, at least that once. And Tachanka worked magic with his fingers and mouth, teasing Kapkan until he was begging for-

The alarm clock shattered the daydream, bringing him back to reality rather harshly. It also woke up Tachanka, who grunted in displeasure. Kapkan felt the same, really. Damned clock, ruining that lovely little moment. However, he’d known from the start this blissful illusion would be dispelled any second now, so he got up from bed and poked at Tachanka until he rose too.

As always, Tachanka tried to convince him to shower together, but Kapkan knew it was a trap and they would end up being late. Instead, he went in first and then threatened Tachanka to go to the canteen alone if he didn’t hurry up. During breakfast, he noticed a certain soreness in his throat. It felt like he was getting sick, and while Kapkan would usually ignore such signs, this time he decided to go see Doc. Only because there was a bad bout of the flu going around the base, and after seeing Maverick fall sick, the last thing he wanted was to follow his example and end up miserable and spreading it to the rest of his team.

Doc’s office was cluttered with folders of paperwork and empty coffee cups, and yet somehow it managed to retain that distinct aseptic atmosphere the whole infirmary wing had. It always made Kapkan uneasy, he hated anything hospital related. At least he didn’t have to wait to be visited, since Doc was at his desk, looking as if he’d been working for hours already.

“Maxim, what brings you here?” He sounded surprised, and Kapkan couldn't blame him for it. Everyone knew and joked about Kapkan’s aversion to getting medical help, unless it was absolutely necessary.

“My throat hurts.” Feeling suddenly conscious about how minor this issue was, Maxim was tempted to get up and leave. But since he was there already, he carried on. “Since there’s this bout of flu at the base, I thought…”

“Yes, of course.” Doc gestured at him to sit on the examination table, while he put on latex gloves and a face mask. “Do you have any other symptoms?”

“ _ Nyet _ , just this.”

The examination was over quickly, first Doc prodded at his throat in some places and then he asked Kapkan to open his mouth. It took him only a few seconds of observation before telling the hunter that was enough.

“Well, you’re not sick,” Doc declared, throwing the tongue depressor away. However, he turned to look at Kapkan with a very serious face. “But you should be more careful when practicing oral sex.”

Kapkan froze in place, looking at Doc like a deer caught in the headlights. How the fuck did he know what happened last night? Unaware -or uncaring- of Kapkan’s embarrassment, Doc continued talking, showing too much insight for the hunter’s liking.

“Deepthroating or enthusiastic thrusting can bruise your throat lining, especially if your partner is well endowed. So remind him to be more gentle next time.” If the floor could open up and swallow him, that would be great. Hell, he’d even welcome a White Mask attack! Anything that would save him from being subjected to Doc’s piercing and way too knowing stare. “Did you use proper protection or do I have to run additional tests on your next check up?”

Kapkan had a small flashback of swallowing Tachanka’s load, or at least part of it, and that was not something he was ready to confess, much less right here and now. He hopped off from the examination table and walked briskly to the door. It couldn’t be considered running, but it was close. “If everything’s okay then, I have training now.”

He bolted out of the infirmary, and didn’t stop walking until he was well away from it. Utterly unnerving how Doc knew so much about his private life, it made Kapkan vaguely uncomfortable, even if he knew the Frenchman was a consummate professional and only looking out for his health. Still, the fact he could so easily tell he’d been sucking dick the night before… it was uncanny. 

One thing was sure though, he was not going to tell Tachanka his dick bruised his throat, he’d never hear the end of it.


	2. Observing (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous said:** Outsider pov of a cashier at a shop near the base has a crush on kapkan or glaz/chanka and slowly over time realized they are together, either by learning russian, seeing them be cutesy or smthn idk  
> _____________________________________________________________________
> 
> I was about to go for the easy option, but then Tachanka's rework and elite came out, and with so many people thisting openly after him, I took this route instead, because Tachanka deserves at least one (1) lovestruck cashier fangirling over him :D  
> (also, I'm 90% sure this is one of your prompts again, Yon xD Not that I'm complaining, far from it! )

Being a shopkeeper was terribly dull work, especially in a small town like Hereford. Same faces day in day out, same old stories. It was all so repetitive, she could have gone through it with her eyes closed. The most exciting thing she remembered was when old Daniels’ goose escaped from its pen and got inside Harriet’s pub. That was six months ago, and people still talked about it like it happened yesterday.

Then one day more people started appearing around. More often than not, foreigners. Everyone whispered about the nearby military base, looking at the newcomers with distrust, but she was over the moon. New and interesting people, that was exactly what the town needed. Who cared if they were military, they bought stuff like everyone else, right? And since her little shop was at the edge of town, it was often a place these people visited. That and the pub.

She liked to observe them and make stories about who they could be. For example, the young one with the Yorkshire accent, she could see him being the son of a general, and was following in his father’s footsteps. Of course, she knew the likelihood of getting any single detail right was minimal, but it was a fun way to pass the time.

_ _ _

It had been a boring day, and she was on her phone, browsing Instagram, when someone dropped a few items by the register. Anyone would admit the guy cut an imposing figure, being so tall and wide. And while most people would eye him warily, both suspicious and afraid, her mind had turned to mush in an instant.

Those arms looked like they’d make the sleeves rip if he flexed, and the hint of tattoos she glimpsed from his open shirt, oh goodness! Who cared he was a bit too old for her, looking was free and it hurt no one. Because yes, she was aware she was drooling over a stranger, but as long as every saucy thought remained in her head, there was no harm and she wouldn’t come off as a sexualizing creep. She barely paid attention to the items she rang, mostly beer and pickles, too busy stealing glances at this adonis in front of her.

“How much is this?” The man asked.

The first thing she noticed was the deliciously deep voice and the heavy Russian accent. Second, he was pointing at a cheap kid princess set, with a plastic tiara and wand. So not only was he sinfully attractive, he was a dad who thought of his girl too. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

Luckily, she didn’t stammer when talking, but after that everything was kind of a blur. He left, and she kept a dopey smile on her face for the rest of her shift. Holy shit, you didn’t see men like that around this little town!  
_ _ _

Next time the big guy came to the shop, another dude accompanied him. One who had really nice eyes but looked like he was sulking or trying to hide from everyone. Mr. Grumpy, as she dubbed him, was quite handsome too, but not as much as his companion.

They wandered around the shop, talking in Russian and loading their basket. Despite not understanding a thing, she strained to hear what they were saying. She felt like a gossipy old woman, but at least she was able to catch their names: Sasha and Maxim. Pretty sure the absolute hunk was Sasha, and Mr. Grumpy Maxim, but she couldn’t be certain. Sasha didn’t sound very fitting for him, though.

This time she paid attention to the purchase, a ton of booze, and couldn’t help herself from asking, “Did you little princess like the toys?”

He laughed, which made Mr. Grumpy scowl, and answered, “It was perfect.”

_ _ _

A quick research showed her that Sasha was actually a nickname for Alexander, and that was a much more regal name, befitting of him. For some reason she had thought Sasha to be a feminine name, although it possibly was a nickname for Alexandra too. Armed with that knowledge, she was now totally confident in dropping her made up nicknames and using Sasha and Maxim instead.

However, neither of them showed up at the store for two long weeks. When she finally saw them again, they both looked dead tired. Maxim stayed by the door, looking grumpier than ever, while Alexander went to buy some cigarettes and assorted snacks. She gathered the courage to say _“Welcome back”_ to him, in what she considered a subtle attempt at letting him know she noticed his absence. Alexander just nodded, but she liked to think his eyes brightened up a little.

On the way out, he handed a candy bar to Maxim, who looked surprised and hesitant to grab it. Alexander wouldn’t take a no for an answer though, and Mr. Grumpy smiled at him while unwrapping the chocolate. How sweet, Alexander was such a considerate friend.

_ _ _

After that she saw them much often around, much to her delight. Sometimes it was just Alexander, others he came with some other Russian guys, but most often he was with Maxim. These two seemed almost inseparable.

The purchases were mundane yet never the same, which sparked her interest. Most people had stuff they bought often, what she called “the usual” of each customer. But not them. It was like they wanted to try everything or get a sample of all the items available, one by one. Although watching them interact was far more entertaining than what they bought.

These two bickered constantly, like an old married couple, and she was dying of curiosity to know what they talked about. However, short of learning Russian, she would have to live with that mystery. Observing their body language sometimes offered a little insight, but not much. She noticed they were quite touchy, more than the average guy friends around here, but it was probably a cultural thing. There was also the time she could have sworn they kissed.

It was just a peck on the lips, so fast that she even doubted what she’d seen. But then Maxim scoffed and half-heartedly punched Alexander, shoving him away. Alexander didn’t take it badly. In fact, he was laughing, which only added to her confusion. 

She even watched the security footage to make sure she didn’t just imagine that. And there it was, a fleeting contact that lasted a few seconds. Friendly mouth kisses were a thing in the ex-soviet countries, right? At least that was what she heard...

_ _ _

For the next few weeks, every time she saw them, she kept thinking about what their relationship was exactly. And they came to the shop pretty often. 

All their interactions showed a certain closeness between them, yet a friendship could easily explain it. Aside from that one time, she never saw them kiss again, but she kept wondering. At first she assumed he was married and with a kid at least, a little girl. But maybe he was divorced. He could be unfaithful, but she didn’t like to think about that possibility. Perhaps he was with his grumpy partner and… they adopted? No, this was far fetched, she felt. They were Russian and military, no way. 

The confirmation that these two were together came in two parts. First was the time Alexander bought condoms. She couldn’t help noticing it was the XL kind, and wow, whoever was the lucky one, she low-key envied them. The most revealing thing that day was the smirk Alexander gave to Maxim, whom for once didn’t look grumpy, but flustered. 

The second and final confirmation was only scant days later, when Maxim got a phone call while they were shopping. The conversation was in English, and at one point he asked for Alexander’s opinion on what option he preferred, to which he asked _“Whatever you like best, princess.“_

In that moment, everything clicked into place. She had always known she had no chance with him, mainly because she thought he was married and she was no home-wrecker. And yes, he was taken, but not in the way she imagined at first. That was fine; looking was free and she was always discreet in her ogling. Besides, while imagining Mr. Grumpy being gifted a cheap princess crown was hilarious, it was also cute in a certain way. 

_“You better treat this man like a king,”_ She mentally addressed Maxim. Because from what she had seen, Alexander definitely seemed the type to treat his partner like royalty. 

They looked happy together, though, and that was always nice. Good relationships were hard to find, and she wished them the best. But it would also be great if she had the chance to see Alexander shirtless, at least once. A gal could feast her eyes and daydream, right?

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
